


Spurs of the Moment

by PoisonPegasus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ...most of these chapters are shitposts tbh, F/F, Gen, specific ships and characters will be added as chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPegasus/pseuds/PoisonPegasus
Summary: A dumping ground of one-shot stories featuring Muse and Aqours.





	1. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka finds inspiration again.

Honoka Kousaka was bored out of her mind.

It had been a good few years since her time in Muse. She in collage now and was, financially speaking, essentially coasting off of merchandising royalties She had taken up performing in coffee shops to keep herself busy, and had fun with it, sure, but she felt something was missing from how it used to be.

Honoka would still keep in touch with her friends from Muse, but they had all gone their seperate ways for the most part. Eli and Nozomi were the only two of them she would ever see in person since they ran one of the shops Honoka would perform at. Everyone had their own lives to worry about now, and Honoka respected that.

But _god damn_ if she wasn't aching for something to sate her boredom.

Honoka rolled over on her bed and decided to put off studying in favor of checking her Twitter. After clearing her notifications of bots and mentions from stans, she glanced at the trending hashtags and saw '#LoveLiveFinals' nearing the top.

"Must be that time of the year again," Honoka mused to herself. She hadn't been keeping up with newer idol groups recently, but her boredom was getting the better of her today. "I guess I might as well check out the top groups..."

She proceeded to watch the Love Live Twitter account's promo clips of all the final groups to get an idea of what was going on with them. Honoka had to admit the variety in songs on display was very wide compared to when Muse was performing, but yet she had yet to find a group that captured her interest.

Only one video was left now, and Honoka clicked the play button on it. In a matter of seconds, she felt a wave of awe and exitement go through her head. She had found a group that resonated with her.

After the clip had finished, Honoka quickly opened up YouTube on her phone and hurridly typed 'Aqours' into the search bar. Her new plan for today was to binge-listen to all of their songs.

* * *

Chika Takami was absolutly lost.

Not in a metaphorical sense, she just didn't know where she was in Tokyo.

She had wanted to check out ons of her favorite idol shops in the area with Riko, but the other girl had disappeared to one of her book stores after promising to text her when she was done. When Chika reached the shop's spot, she learned it had been relocated elsewhere in the City, and she had gotten lost trying to follow the directions on the sign the shopkeepers had left there.

"Talk about poor customer service..." Chika sighed. She began to think Dia was right about buying online. Dejected, she decided to go into a cute looking coffee shop and text Riko about her adventure, or lack thereof.

As soon as she entered, she could hear a song being played by a woman wearing a beanie on a tiny stage in the corner of the shop. Chika watched the singer in awe as she sung a song she hadn't heard before. One about supporting you through thick amd thin, and never giving up. A song about how a dreamless dream isn't a dream.

As soon as the song was finished, Chika clapped relentlessly, far more than the few other patrons listening to the song in the cafe. "That was awesome!" Chika exclaimed to the singer. As soon as the woman turned to look at Chika, however, her eyes lit up.

"ohmygodOhmygodOHMYGOD!!! It's you!!!!"

Chika was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected this woman to know who she was. The fan ran off the podium and up to her.

"I heard your songs before the finals of Love Live and I was absolutly moved! Your songs were so dynamic and full of energy that it made me feel like I did when I was an idol! You and the rest of your group are amazing!"

The woman began to ramble in a flurry of excitement and Chika was flattered, but overwhelmed as well. One detail in her story piqued her curiosity, however.

"Wait, you were an idol once?" Chika asked, and a look of dopey realization hit the other woman's face.

"Ah, I didn't realize!" The woman responded, and she proceded to take off her beanie and pull her hair up to the side of her head with her hand.

It took a moment to register in Chika's head.

"YOOOOOOOOOO"

"YOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Riko entered the Cafe relatively late at night. Chika hadn't texted her location until a few minutes ago, and until then she was worried sick about her companion.

As soon as she entered the cafe, she could hear two voices laughing loudly together. She turned to see Chika sitting with what appeared to be Honoka Kousaka, sharing stories about their idol days and getting along as if they'd known eachother forever.

Riko couldn't help but smile.

"Oh hey, it's Riko-chan! Did I tell you about Three Mermaids yet, Honoka-chan?"

"Ooooh! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Chika-chaaaaaan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated skshchjcjncf


	2. Eagle Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh there's a pretty graphic injury in this chapter. it's not treated seriously but if that stuff makes you uncomfortable then. please don't read this. go to the next chapter once that's up i guess.

"You think Kotori has the eyes of a bird?"

Maki turned to look at Kotori at the other end of the roof of the school, then back at Nico with an unamused face.

"I think she has the eyes of a human. What makes you think otherwise?"

Nico shook her head. "No, think about it! She's literally called a 'little bird', there's gotta be some reason for it! Like it's a code name and she's really a bird human hybrid!" Maki's face remained blank.

"What, do you need proof? Like some kind of democrat?" Nico stood up, and showed Maki a rubber band. "I'm gonna flick this at Kotori. If she sees it coming, then that's definitive proof she's a bird in disguise!"

Nico placed the rubber band between her fingers. As she tried to take aim, an arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced straight through her wrist. Nico cried out in pure agony, and turned to face the assailant.

Umi was standing behind Maki, holding her bow and her face cloaked in shadow. She walked up to the other girl, and Nico could practically taste the pure fury in her voice.

"That was a warning shot."

Umi then turned away to deal in business elsewhere.

Maki, who had been staring at Nico's face the entire time, spoke up. "You want to go to the hospital now?"

Nico obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah don't expect a lot of these fics to be serious haha


	3. Buisnyass As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin shows off to her friends.

"Maki-chan! I'm so glad to see you, it's been forever!"

Hanayo ran out and hugged her redheaded friend as soon as she stepped off the plane. The two hadn't seen each other since Maki left to go to collage overseas to get her doctorate.

"I'm glad to see you too, Hanayo." Maki replied. She looked around the airport to see if anyone else was there, but there was only Hanayo.

"Rin was supposed to be here too, but she's busy at her new job. She says we can come see her there, though!" Hanayo explained. Maki smiled. "She finally stopped working at that obnoxious arcade? I can hardly believe it." Hanayo giggled and replied, "Sure, you can say that."

Soon, the two girls' cab had reached her new workplace, and Maki was perplexed. She was standing in front of the SEGA Headquarters in Japan. The two entered the building, and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am," Hanayo began. "Can we see Ms. Hoshizora?" The woman nodded and pushed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Ms. Hoshizora, you have guests."

As they got in the elevator, Hanayo punched in the button for the highest floor. Maki was getting increasingly suspicious. What on earth was Rin doing in an office building? She certainly was not cut out to be an office lady, so what was going on?

When the elevator doors opened, Maki felt like she had been hit by a brick by the sight she was seeing.

There, sitting at a desk across fro the elevator, was a familiar orange-haired girl. And upon further inspection, there was a nameplate on the desk that read...

"SEGA CEO Rin Hoshizora."

Maki was speechless to say the least.

Rin turned to see Maki and Hanayo entering the office, and immediately lit up with excitement. She leaped out of her chair and tackle-hugged her friends in under half a second.

"Maki-chan! Kayo-chin! I missed you two so much, nya!" Rin nuzzled against her friends, who were now on the floor. Hanayo giggled.

"I missed you too Rin-chan." Hanayo replied. Maki tried to respond to Rin's greeting, but had no words. She honestly couldn't process what her eyes had witnessed.

"I'm happy to see you again, Rin." Maki finally managed to stutter out. The orange haired girl stood up and ran up to the window of her office.

"What do you guys think of my new office! Pretty nyeat, huh?" Rin asked the two girls.

"It certainly is something, haha. Hanayo laughed. Maki gulped.

"Say, Rin... how did you get into this position? I mean, how did you become CEO?" The redhead asked, treading cautiously.

"Oh yeah! Well you see, I was working at the SEGA nyarcade I had been working in for a while, and I saw nyan old guy in a suit come in. He was eating a burger, and he took a bite out of it, but then he started choking! I was the only one there, so I gave him the whatchamacallit maneuver-"

"Heimlich maneuver." Maki interupted.

"Thanks Maki-chan! Anyway, I gave him the Hamlet maneuver and saved him! He turned to me nyand nyasked if I worked here, nyand I told him I had been working at the nyarcade for years. Nyafter that, he said he was a higher-up nyat SEGA and he'd put in a good word for me."

Maki stared at Rin. "...and?"

"And nyow I'm CEO of SEGA! Isn't that cool, Maki-chan?" Rin beamed with pride at her accomplishment.

"Rin..." Maki began, trying to find the words to express what she was feeling. She was happy for her friend, but would she put her in charge of one of the most well known gaming brands on the planet? The redhead signed internally and continued.

"It is really cool."

Rin hugged Maki in response, and Hanayo smiled. "We're all happy about your accomplishment Rin! You'll do a great job."

"Aww, thanks you two, you're making blush, nya!" Rin said, scratching the back of her head.

"Ms. Hoshizora, I have some paperwork for you, zura." A short, brown-haired girl walked out of the elevator and into the room. Rin turned excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Maki-chan, Kayo-chin! This is my assistant, Maru-chan! Isn't she a cutie?" Maru blushed.

"H-hello. I'm Kunikida Hanamaru. Are you friends of Ms. Hoshizora?" Maru asked the two. Maki and Hanayo nodded.

"We were a part of an idol group with Rin-chan a long time ago." Hanayo explained. Maru gasped as if she had remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! You were with Hoshizora-san in that one show! You guys were super inspiring to me when I joined my idol group, zura!"  
Maru quickly realized she was getting too personal and blushed.

"Oh nya, Maru-chan, can nyou take these to the copy machine?" Rin asked. Maru quickly obliged and got back into the elevator. She waved goodbye at the three, Rin and Hanayo waved back.

"She was so nice!" Hanayo commented. Rin nodded.

"I think it's really sweet how you picked a kindred spirit as your assistant. Since you were both idols once and all." Maki added, trying to be deep. Rin tilted her head.

"Oh nyo, that was a coincidence. I just thought she was a cute and hard worker, nya." Rin explained. Maki snorted, and Hanayo giggled. Even after becoming a business mogul, Rin was still a dork.

"Anyway, Maki-chan, I have a question I need to nyask you!" Rin suddenly stated.

"What is it, Rin?" Maki asked.

"Am I richer than you now?"

Maki was unamused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THIS IDEA IN A DISCORD AND I NEEDED TO MAKE IT A FULL FIC
> 
> this is bad and i had a hard time writing it but it needed to be done


End file.
